


Timing and Such

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oil, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: Seven years ago, you almost bedded Jamie, but a premature detonation foiled you. A little older and wiser, you're ready for round two, but first, that man needs a bath.





	Timing and Such

The Outback is big. Real big. Big-big. So big, that Junkrat would never think in a million, trillion years that he would run into you.

But here you are, tank top, short shorts, skeetgun slung over your shoulder, standing in your Jeep with a smirk on your face, saying in your sweetest voice, “Long time no see, Spunkrat.”

“Hey,” he replies, a visible shiver in his body, remembering how he got _that_ nickname. Years ago, in Junkertown, when he, well, prematurely detonated…

“Whatchu been up to?” you say over the roar of your engines.

“Nothing, nothing. Nothing has been up. I mean-” Junkrat breaks into a nervous giggle.

“Who’s your friend?” you ask, shooting Mako a nod.

“Oh, this is Roadhog, Roadie for short. He’s a real talker, this one, just on the blag nonstop really. I mean if you wanna talk, this is your guy. Just on and on and on and on, this one,” Junkrat says, jabbing the other with his elbow to entice him to speak.

“Hey,” Roadhog says from his driver seat on the motorbike.

“Nice to meet ya,” you say respectfully, before going back to looking over your old friend, “We should catch up tonight, Jamie. You’re looking good these days.”

Mako has never heard of you, but judging Junkrat’s spasms, and your demeanor, the two of you have history. He never even knew his partner in crime was interested in dating, and suddenly he’s agreeing to go over. You promise Roadhog beer and Mahjong, which sells the trip for him as well.

The outpost is one brick and mortar building surrounded by a few shanty shacks. You were still a Junker, but this was the sticks of the sticks, so no one hanging around makes note of Jamie’s entrance into the encampment. Still, never hurts to be too cautious, and Junkrat scans the area once he’s out of the sidecar.

“I forget how tall you are sometimes,” you say as you jump down from your vehicle.

“ _Me too_ ,” Mako muses, unsure if he’s stunned more by the man standing upright or by Jamie opening the door for you.

Whatever brownie points that earned was soon revoked by the Junkrat’s offensive odor being suddenly amplified by the enclosed space. As a Junker, you don’t bathe daily, but Jesus fucking Christ, _what_ is the deal with that _smell?!_

“You gotta do something about that,” you say, taking Junkrat’s hand to lead him to the bathroom. Usually Jamison throws a fit about getting clean, making Roadhog’s gas mask a must. Today, Junkrat follows behind like a puppy, so distracted that he smacks his head on a low-hanging hall lamp.

Now, this place did have indoor plumbing; that did not make it the Ritz Carlton. There no water pressure for a shower, so a tub with a plug and a spigot would have to do.

“I should make sure you conserve water,” you say lightly. “Is that gonna be a problem?”

“Join me and it won’t be,” Jamison says with a smarmy smile.

“You’re washing yourself at least once before I’m getting in there with you,” you reply playfully, relenting with a wink, “But I can get naked. Get in the tub and I’ll take my top off.”

“You won’t,” he says, but he’s undoing his belt just the same. Apparently Junkrat goes commando and his thick, half-hard cock is quickly revealed.

“Damn, nice dick,” you say as he’s steps into the tub, watching this thick length bounce as he moved.

“You wanna taste it?” he replies cheekily as he settles into the basin and turns on the water, which was surprisingly warm.

“I’m saving it for the main event.”

“Hey! You said you were going to take your top off if I got in the tub. I’m even washing so that deserves some cans.”

You smile wickedly and say, “Okay,” which stuns him almost as much as your shirt actually falling to the floor. Your bra is tossed aside revealing you’re breasts, untouched by the sun or dirt of the Outback. As you make your way to the metal cabinet in the corner, you say, “Keep scrubbing. You gotta get that cock cleaner than that.”

This soap is gritty, not exactly ideal for ball scrubbing but he makes do, commenting, “How do you glow like that when you’re scrubbing with sandpaper?”

His compliment makes your heart melt, but you have to keep up a tough front: “I have a secret weapon,” you say as you open a drawer and take out a bottle. “This stuff keeps me super soft.”

“You were always really soft…” he mutters. The click of the cap opening drew his attention away from his memories and back to you. Your hold your arm out and tip over the bottle, a viscous liquid dripping slowly onto your body. Jamie does nothing to keep up a stronf side, blatantly admiring how wonderful your skin becomes when it’s shiny with the oil.

Enjoying his attention, you squirt a little on your breasts, and move into the light, so your skin shines even more when you spread it around. Junkrat aimlessly washes his hardening dick over and over, shuddering loudly when you let out a quiet mewl.As a droplet run down your torso, you slip off your shorts and he smacks his masturbating hand to get it to stop before he fires himself right then and there.

You laugh at his theatrics and he asks, “How bout now? Looking pretty tasty there, eh?”

You snort as he awkwardly thrusts in the air before you reply, “You have to rinse, mate, and then I promise your dick will go inside of me.”

That gets the tap open again fast. “You shoulda said something earlier!”

“You should try this,” you say, putting a little more oil into your hand. “It makes you feel really good too.”

You hand the bottle to him, and he takes it out of curiosity, reading aloud, “Happy Oil? Huh…” before he flips over the bottle to read the back, “Apply… Be Happy… Rinse… Repeat… Body safe for sensitive areas.”

“Try it you,” coo as you sit on the edge of the tub to work it into your legs, “I swear by it.”

He squeezes the bottle with his prosthetic hand, not trusting any oil getting in his joints. The warmth does soothe all the ache in his body, a pleasant cinnamon that makes him jump at his own touch. He inevitably gets into into the joints anyways, but it doesn’t grit and seize like most lotions would, instead working well to loosen him up. Now with both hands, he can work it into his wet skin, the remaining water beading up and trailing down his body as he works it into his taut thighs and round ass. He doesn’t ever remember being this soft, like the littlest thing could break his skin.

“Pretty alright!” you affirm as you take the bottle back, tossing it on the floor with all the care a Junker ever has for order.

“Yeah, no, it’s right,” he replies, fascinated with how good it made him feel.

“You want some company in there?” you say as you learn over the empty tub.

“O- Oh yes.”

“Deep, even breaths, Jamie. Keep breathing,” you say as you climb in.

An empty basin wasn’t the most ideal place to fuck, but you can’t risk waiting any longer. The last time was years ago, and then life got in the way and separated you two, leaving you frustrated for years. Today you would finally have his cock inside and _damn_ did it feel good sliding into you. He’s twitching under you before you’ve even taken it all, your desperate hands sinking into his shoulders as you plead, “God fucking dammit, _please,_ Jamie.”

From the moment you slid onto him, Junkrat knew he wasn’t long for this world. He’s pretty sure you don’t know he never did lose his virginity, because you’re riding his dick like you’ll never have it again. You slam down onto his as he grits his teeth, begging his body to give him some kind of stamina. He tries to think about cricket, cold showers, how uncomfortable his ass is, but none of it compares to the velvety warmth of your walls wringing his cock.

His hands sink into your thighs as a futile attempt at slowing you, but you easily overpower him. Melting into a mess, he becomes more focused on getting you off at least. He pushes his hips up and you falter, allowing him to start a new pace that gave him little relief. His kisses your breasts, biting one tenderly and reveling in how that made you quiver around him.

“Fuck your dick is good, Jamie, fuck is that good!” you cry out, his hands now gripping your thighs tightly enough to bruise. You know he’s probably close, but you waited seven years to finish what you started, and you need just a little more. He needs to know how much you want him, how much you missed him, and he whines as you show him by taking back control.

You chant his name as you move over him, his cock thrusting up into you finally pitching you forward into orgasm. Crying out for him, you wind your hips once before he remembers to fuck you through it, sweet relief to the heat that was inside of you. Wet drips down his shaft, onto his balls and Junkrat can barely keep his eyes focused.

“Babe!” he pleads as you squeeze on him from all sides.

“Cum in me,” you cry out and with that, a swell fills you. In a few short minutes, Junkrat was totally spent, his soft cock sliding out.

“Babe…” he murmurs as his hands falls away from your side.

You practically jump out of the bathtub, reinvigorated by the good dick. “Here, lemme help you up.”

“How’s that for lasting power?” Junkrat says, already out of his stupor.

“Give it a few more times, and we’ll talk,” you say with a wink.

“You mean… you’d fuck me again!?”

“Every day, if you’d like!”

It’s a big, big Outback, but somehow Jamie finds himself in the same corner day after day. Some days he’s in the common area, drinking tea and listening to stories. Other times, he’s taking you somewhere remote to show you a new detonation. Most days, he’s in your bed, taking his new stamina training very, very seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're Australian a double thank you for putting up with all of us non-Aussies terrible slang!


End file.
